I hate you but you make me love you
by Hermione the bookworm Granger
Summary: "I hate you so much!" "Then why are you still here!" "Becouse you make me love you!" Fred and Hermione have been in love with eachother for a while now but what hapens if Fred overheard a conersation between her Ginny and George.
1. After the war

**I hate you but you make me love you**

I wish I owed everything but I'm not J.

* * *

So this is my first FanFiction! Yay! I'm not very good at grammar so if you see any mistakes tell me. Please R&R :)

Two years after the war

"Ugggggghhhhhhhh! I'm soooo sick of this!" said a wery pregnat Ginny

"Huh?" anwserd a confused Hermione.

"Why don't you tell Fred you love him?! You loved him for like four years now!" she almost screamed.

"What! I don't love him!"

"Yes you do! Do I need to spel it? Y-O-U-L-O-V-E-F-R-E-D !"

"Who loves Fred?" said George with a huge grin on his freckeld face.

"'Mione !"

"And she's still here." said the very red faced girl

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked George with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Nothing and you will keep quiet about this. Is that clear!"

"Yes sir!" said the two and marched of to the dining room

But not one of the secret keepers knew that in his room Fred was grining like a mad man.

_"Supper!" _came a loud voice and he jumped out of his room, skipped a few steps, took a seat next to his twin and dug in.

This is going to be an interesting year.

So what do you think? I'd like to continue this story becouse it's very short.


	2. Supper and the kiss

**Supper and the kiss**

Chapter 2 :) And again owe nothing.

Fred was the last to come down for supper because he was just to happy and he had to dance the happy dance. As Fred came down everyone was eating and there was only one seat left-next to Hermione. The red haired boy had such a big grin on his face that if you saw him you thought that his face hurt form all the smileing. Boy was he in love!

"Fred, you alright mate" the boy who lived asked.

"Never better" came the anwser.

After everyone finished their meal the 'kids' all went to Rons room.

"Lets play Truth or Dare"

said Ginny and there were a lot of me-s.

"Ok, George Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss your twins behind"

"Yuck" George shouted but he got up and kissed his ass.

"Hermione T or D"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"Ummm, I.. why would I tell you that?!"

"Ok, then kiss Fred on the lips"

"But...but..."

"No buts, go there and snog the daylight out of him"

She got up and walked to the place where Fred was sitting and slowly leand in. When their lips touched it felt like Heaven to both of them.

"Well this was nice" said 'Mione as they broke the kiss.

"Yeah" anwserd Fred.

"Well I'm a bit tierd, you coming Hermione?"

"Sure."

"Fred you and me have some things to discust"

Everyone said godnight and went to their rooms. This is going to be a long night.


	3. The long night and the longer morning

**Long night and the even longer morning**

* * *

Hey guys it's me again and I still owe nothing. So today is my Birthday so I thought I would try to write a few more chapters but I don't promise anything.

* * *

Ginny's pov

"Told you so! You love him, you love him, you really really love him!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"Yes Ginny, but can you keep it a bit down?!"

"No can do sister! Omg we are going to be sisters!"

"Gin, calm down we only kissed!"

"So how did it feel, wait I don't want to know."

And they bust out laughing.

_Meanwhile in Fred & George's room_

"Told you she liked you back."

"Yeah"said a dreamy looking Fred

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll take her on a date"

"Ok, now go to bed and dream Lover girl"

"Shut up!"said Fred and fell asleep with a grin on his face.

Next morning

Hermione woke up a lot later than usually so she got out of bed and went down to the kichen. On the kichen table there was a letter and it said :

_Hermione dear..._

_Arthur,George,Ginny,Harry,Ron and I went to visit Bill and Felur's house. Fred said he'll sleep a bit longer so if he's up tell him to stay out of trouble._

_××Molly××_

Hermione smiled at the letter it was so like Mr. Weasley when a pair of strong arms warped around her waist and the person wisperd :"Gues who love"

"Fred."

"So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Ummm, in an hour?"said Fred

_"_In an hour! But I have to get ready!"

"Ok"said the twin and gave Hermione a kiss.

_I can't wait to see her face when I take her to our special place._ Thought Fred as he climbed the stairs to his room.


	4. The Date part 1

**The date**

Hey! I'm back :) Sorry I didn't update but I celebrated my 16th B-day and I had to learn a lot, so... here it goes...

I still owe nothing :'(

Ps. Don't forget to R&R ;)

_20 minutes until the date _

After a long and painful battle she finally did it-her hair was tamed!

As she was brushing her hair she decided what to wear- a red dress and it was just above her knees and black high heels.

After another ten minutes passed and Hermione was ready to go but something or rather someone was missing. Just as she was starting to panic he appeard at the door. Fred was very handsome in his black smoking and white tie.

"Ready to go" he asked her.

"Hell yeah" and they apperated to muggle London. They were in a dark ally so they hurried to their destination not far from here. It was a beautiful Italian restaurant and also Hermiones favorite place in the town.

"Oh Fred, bug how did you..."

"Don't speak my little bookworm and enjoy the night while it's still young."

Sooo, tell me how did you like it so far? R&R plz !


End file.
